1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reducing the effects of coughing and sneezing, and more particularly to an absorbent pad which can be used on an arm while both hands are occupied.
2. Description of Related Art
In the health care and food preparation fields, as well as in everyday life, the prevention of the spread of germs through what the Centers for Disease Control and the U.S. Dept. of Health and Human Services calls the practice of “respiratory etiquette” (i.e. covering ones' mouth when coughing and sneezing) has become a priority. Facemasks, while effective at blocking many of these germs, are not worn in many situations. The problem is that often a cough or sneeze occurs with little warning and the individual does not have the time to reach into his or her pocket for a tissue or is carrying an object and is unable to obtain or use a conventional tissue.
A sneeze can travel up to 100 MPH, and stifling or attempting to stop a sneeze can cause serious injuries, including broken facial bones. There exist various devices designed primarily to be worn on ones' arm, wrist or glove during winter outdoor activities for wiping a dripping nose, but these are not suitable for the purpose of stopping the spread of germs caused by the forceful expulsion of germ-laden air created by coughs and sneezes.
U.S. Pat. No. D446,381 discloses a handkerchief attachable to a user's wrist. The shape is not conformed to a human nose and mouth, nor are a welt and baffle disclosed. A protective sheet is also not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,057 discloses a nasal drip absorbing device wearable on a cuff or back of a glove. The shape is not conformed to a human nose and mouth, nor are a welt and baffle disclosed. A protective sheet is also not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,233 discloses a dispenser for tissues. The dispenser is not made to be coughed or sneezed into. The shape is not conformed to a human nose and mouth, nor are a welt and baffle disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,889 discloses a wearable absorbent pad for wiping a wearer's nose. A protective sheet (31) is disclosed. The shape is not conformed to a human nose and mouth, nor are a welt and baffle disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,728 discloses a dispenser for flexible sheets. The dispenser is not made to be coughed or sneezed into. The shape is not conformed to a human nose and mouth, nor are a welt and baffle disclosed.
U.S. Publication No. 20020084279 discloses a dispenser for tissues. The dispenser is not made to be coughed or sneezed into. The shape is not conformed to a human nose and mouth, nor are a welt and baffle disclosed. A protective sheet is also not disclosed.
Accordingly there is a need for a simple wearable device, which can hold a single or multiple disposable absorbent pads to reduce the amount of germs expelled into the air when it is coughed or sneezed into and which can optionally contain a pocket or pockets which can store latex gloves, a facemask, and antibacterial wipes, for preventing the spread of disease.